


Dejar de quererte así

by UxiG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declaración (sale mal), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Plot What Plot, Porno con sentimientos, Primera vez juntos, Remus tiene movidas de autoestima, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, primer beso, sirius is bad at feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UxiG/pseuds/UxiG
Summary: - Sé encajar un golpe -esa mentira sale en apenas un susurro-. Igual no de la manera más elegante, pero sé encajar un golpe.Quiere darse la vuelta, mirar a Remus y enfrentarse a la verdad de cara. Pero no puede. Sabe que ha llegado a un límite en el que podría echarse a llorar allí mismo, y puede que esté derrotado, pero no va a deshacerse del último vestigio de orgullo que le queda.- Algún día dejaré de quererte así.---Este es mi primer fanfic completo. Si lees esto, sé buena conmigo.---
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Dejar de quererte así

El mundo por fin da vueltas a su alrededor. Los recuerdos de hace tres días deberían callarse en cualquier momento, retirándose a una esquina de su mente hasta que el alcohol abandone su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos, Sirius se esfuerza en concentrarse en la persona a la que está besando, sea quien sea. Recorre ese cuerpo con las manos, buscando la piel bajo la ropa en la seguridad de una esquina oscura. El chico comienza a jadear bajo sus caricias y la imaginación decide traicionarle de nuevo. A medida que pasan los días, las personas con las que decide castigarse se vuelven más borrosas, más peligrosas. Aquella risa ácida se cuela en su mente.

"Deja de jugar con eso"

No, no puede seguir pensando en eso, tiene que dejar de pensar en Remus; alcohol, sexo, peleas, lo que sea necesario para alejar el recuerdo. Profundiza el beso todo lo que puede, agresivo, y desabrocha los pantalones del chico con una mano. Busca y agarra sin cuidado la erección que encuentra dentro de los vaqueros. El chico rompe el beso y busca apoyo en sus hombros, sujetando su camisa con fuerza. Jadea su nombre y Sirius no podría sentirse más miserable. Los recuerdos no dejan de atacarle.

"Joder, Remus, te quiero". Aquel tinte demasiado agresivo en su voz, aquella nota de desesperación. Remus ni siquiera se había dignado a levantar la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos. Había sido una declaración torpe, pero había sido sincera. Sirius siempre había sido sincero.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, aquel chico se estaba corriendo en sus manos y volvía a besarle. Quiere salir de allí, escapar y comenzar a buscar una nueva forma de destruirse por dentro. Hace caso a ese impulso y se separa del pobre chico, que lo mira confuso. Sin mediar palabra, comienza a caminar por los pasillos del castillo. Escucha su nombre a su espalda mientras se limpia las manos en la ropa; lo recibe como un puñal. Sin duda comienza a sentirse culpable. Había pasado tres días destruyéndose bajo el influjo de una rabia que empezaba a disiparse. No tiene muy claro cómo va a seguir haciéndose daño cuando llegue la tristeza que seguro vendrá, pero sabe que encontrará la forma.

Llega al retrato casi sin darse cuenta y pasa sin saludar por la sala común. Realmente no tiene más fuerzas para seguir enfadado, para continuar con el acto de siempre. Sube las escaleras todo lo rápido que puede sin llegar a correr. Cuando llega por fin a la habitación cierra la puerta tras de sí y deja escapar un suspiro amargo. Sólo necesita un momento de soledad, probablemente un cigarrillo y echarse a dormir cuanto antes; el alcohol que todavía tiene en el cuerpo puede ayudar con eso.

Con la decisión que otorga tener un plan, se quita la chaqueta de cuero y la lanza hacia su cama, ni siquiera mira dónde cae. Se quita las botas con un par de patadas bruscas y saca un cigarrillo de la cajeta que guarda en sus pantalones. Mientras se lo lleva a los labios y coge su mechero se desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa. No puede negar que se ahoga un poco. Se sienta en la repisa de la ventana y comienza a maldecir al mechero, que parece no querer prender ni una mísera llama. Desiste y lo tira todo al suelo. Para una vez que tiene un plan ese maldito mechero decide traicionarle.

\- Vaya, por fin apareces -la voz de Remus suena detrás de él y Sirius no reacciona, no puede- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? Llevas tres días borracho y sin aparecer por clase.

Ahí está de nuevo, la rabia. Puede que Sirius se encuentre completamente perdido frente a la tristeza, pero conoce perfectamente cómo funciona la rabia y cómo dejarse llevar por ella. El hombre-lobo no se ha movido de su cama, en la que debe llevar recostado todo este tiempo.

\- Qué más te da a ti lo que yo haga -gruñe sin dejar de darle la espalda.

Esta vez Remus se levanta. Se acerca hasta la ventana y con un tirón en el hombro le obliga a mirarle.

-En serio, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? -parece enfadado- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

A Sirius se le va la cabeza. Quiere gritar. Quiere seguir ladrando, discutir hasta rasgarse la garganta, pero no tiene más fuerzas. Remus se eleva sobre él, con la luz de la luna reflejada en el rostro y Sirius se da cuenta de que no puede enfrentarse él. No puede pelear, así que aparta la vista y se vuelve de nuevo para mirar al exterior. La rabia también le ha fallado. Lo único que le queda es la verdad, que se le escapa de los labios antes de que pueda pararla.

\- Eres muy guapo, Lunático, joder, es una tortura.

Sabe que ya no importa seguir escondiéndose. La verdad está entre ellos, salió de él como siempre acaba haciendo y Remus decidió dejarla pasar, apartarla del medio. Así, de nuevo, Sirius ha vuelto a sacar la verdad a pasear. Puede volver escuchar el comienzo de esa risa descreída; puede ver el dolor en su reflejo en el cristal. Ojalá supiese esconder lo que lleva dentro, pero nunca ha podido y no cree que sea capaz de empezar ahora. Siente unas ganas abrasadoras de llorar. Pero no va a hacerlo, no cuando Remus todavía puede verle.

\- Sirius, ¿qué..? -Sirius no le mira, sigue mirando por la ventana, pero puede sentirlo más cerca.

\- No quiero que te compadezcas de mí -suelta, interrumpiéndole-. Suficiente humillación es que te resulte gracioso.

Remus no contesta y Sirius continúa sólo por llenar ese silencio que no soporta.

\- Sé encajar un golpe -esa mentira sale en apenas un susurro-. Igual no de la manera más elegante, pero sé encajar un golpe.

Quiere darse la vuelta, mirar a Remus y enfrentarse a la verdad de cara. Pero no puede. Sabe que ha llegado a un límite en el que podría echarse a llorar allí mismo, y puede que esté derrotado, pero no va a deshacerse del último vestigio de orgullo que le queda.

\- Algún día dejaré de quererte así.

Ojalá su voz no hubiera llevado consigo todo el dolor que Sirius tiene aprisionándole el pecho, ojalá no le pesaran tanto las ojeras. Tiene que marcharse. "Algún día dejaré de quererte así". Es una promesa que duele. Duele pensar que pueda ser cierta y duele saber que no podrá cumplirla nunca por mucho que lo intente. Necesita salir de ahí, buscar una esquina en la que colarse y llorar en silencio por una vez en su vida.

Remus sigue sin decir nada, es insoportable. Los segundos se estiran y cada vez el aire es más espeso en sus pulmones. Pensaba que nada sería peor que ver a Remus reírse ante sus sentimientos, pero decide que esta quietud es todavía peor. Quiere suplicar que deje caer la guillotina de una vez, que lo destroce del todo y lo deje tirado para morir bajo las estrellas que alumbran a través de la ventana.

Se fija por primera vez en el reflejo de Remus en el cristal, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y una expresión confusa que Sirius es incapaz de descifrar. Vuelve a abrir la boca para romper el silencio pero no puede hablar. Traga saliva en un intento inútil por deshacer el nudo de su garganta y respira despacio por la nariz. Necesita otro plan: darse la vuelta lo más rápido posible y salir de esa habitación. Necesita agua fría en la cara, dejar que sus emociones tomen el control y llorar, aunque sea sólo un poco; puede concederse al menos eso. Vuelve a respirar, esta vez con menos calma, porque realmente eso que asoma en sus ojos son lágrimas y no piensa dejarlas salir todavía.

Sin pensarlo más, se da la vuelta y se levanta todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten. Pero Remus ha conseguido reaccionar a tiempo y le bloquea el paso. Sirius levanta la vista casi sin querer.

 _Mierdamierdamierdamierda_.

Remus tiene que estar notando las lágrimas que tiene en los ojos, tienen que estar brillando como locas. _Definitivamente tiene que marcharse_. Comienza a hacer el esfuerzo por moverse, por poner un pie delante del otro. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta Remus le está besando. Tiene su mano en la nuca e indudablemente le está besando.

Todo lo que ya se arremolinaba en su pecho se convierte en una tormenta que no le deja reaccionar. Siente cómo Remus vuelve a poner distancia entre ellos y Sirius puede ver cómo mueve los labios. Está diciendo algo, está seguro, pero la verdad es que es incapaz de escuchar nada. Remus acaba de besarle y ya no puede pensar en otra cosa. No entiende muy bien por qué lo ha hecho -hacía sólo tres días se estaba riendo de él, _le había confesado lo que sentía por él y el cabrón se echó a reír_ \- pero decide que le da completamente igual. Ahora que ha probado lo que es tener los labios de Remus contra los suyos no cree que pueda volver a controlarse nunca más. Se cuelga de su cuello y esta vez es Sirius quien lo está besando; y si Sirius sabe hacer algo bien, eso es besar con ganas.

Remus reacciona en seguida. Antes de que Sirius pueda pensar en lo que está haciendo, Remus le está tocando. Le coge de la cintura muy fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarle nunca. No sabe hasta qué punto es cierto pero la idea le gusta tanto que decide que, aunque sea por un momento, va a creérselo. Sirius quiere decir su nombre, quiere gritar, pero la voz no le responde.

Hay una parte de él que piensa que sigue besando a otros con el nombre de Remus metido en la garganta, ahí donde duele tanto. Hasta que, de pronto, se da cuenta de que de verdad está besando a Remus y Remus le está besando a él. Si él llorase delante de otras personas podría llorar, sentiría un par de lágrimas caer por su cara y colarse entre sus labios mientras por fin deja escapar en un susurro ese nombre que lleva dentro desde hace tanto tiempo.

Como si lo hubiese asustado, Remus se separa de nuevo y Sirius no entiende por qué, solo entiende que esa distancia duele como una patada en el estómago. Las manos de Remus le tocan las mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas.

 _Mierda_ , está llorando.

Remus le coge la cara como si fuese de cristal

\- Lo siento.

Le da varios besos en las mejillas. Lo hace muy despacio, como si realmente fuese a romperse. Quiere enfadarse, quiere poder enfadarse. _No me voy a romper, no sé por qué estoy llorando. Puedo con esto_. Pero sabe que la verdad es que si sigue tocándole así, Sirius no cree que pueda dejar de llorar nunca. Apoyándose en ese contacto, cierra los ojos y se centra en su respiración. Pero _realmente Remus le está tocando_ , tiene las manos en su cara y no puede dejar de notar sus labios en las mejillas

Sirius lleva teniendo el mismo problema toda la vida. Siempre quiere demasiado, siempre lo siente todo como si no fuese a poder sentir nunca más y tuviese que saborear las emociones con todas las ganas posibles antes de que desaparezcan. Siempre tiene que sentir hasta que resulta abrumador. Puede lidiar con ello, de alguna forma, aunque sea insana, lleva haciéndolo desde que tiene memoria. Puede destrozarse los nudillos contra cualquiera que decida escupir a sus pies, puede reír a carcajadas y que le escuche todo el castillo, puede gritar y pisar con más fuerza de la necesaria. Siempre hay algo.

Pero ahora no puede dejar de llorar. Su cuerpo ha decidido que todo lo que tiene dentro le saldrá por los ojos y ya no puede pararlo

Escucha la voz de Remus y se aferra a ella. No deja de pedirle perdón y Sirius no entiende nada.

\- Sirius, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento -susurra contra su rostro-. ¿Cómo ibas a quererme? No tenía sentido, mírame. Sabes lo que soy, sabes lo que hago, cómo ibas a quererme.

Sirius de verdad que no entiende nada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -abre los ojos de golpe y se encuentra con la mirada triste de Remus.

Éste calla; abre la boca para contestar, pero se calla. Sirius no sabe si echarse a reír o seguir llorando hasta secarse. Casi le parece que eso que está naciendo en su garganta es enfado. Le coge las manos sin moverlas de su cara y por una vez las palabras no le traicionan.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a quererte, Lunático? -Remus retrocede un paso, pero Sirius avanza dos- ¿Cómo no voy a quererte si eres el mejor de todos nosotros?

Espera una respuesta, algo, pero Remus está boquiabierto y muy quieto; tan quieto.

-Joder, Remus.

Sirius no sabe cómo, pero ha conseguido dejar sin palabras a Remus Lupin.

\- Joder, Remus -repite-, no puedo creerme que... Cómo... Eres gilipollas.

Las palabras vuelven a abandonarle, pero ya no le importa. Si las palabras deciden marcharse entonces ya no las necesita. Se aferra al cuello de su jersey y vuelve a besarlo. Ya no llora. Ya no está enfadado. Sólo está un poco desesperado. Tiene que hacerle llegar todo lo que tiene dentro y no sabe muy bien cómo pero va a intentarlo. Con el corazón desbocado y la boca demasiado abierta no deja de repetir el nombre del hombre-lobo. "¿Cómo no voy a quererte, Lunático?". Remus parece que se atreve a tocarle un poco más cada vez que Sirius lo repite. Entre besos, consigue construir una última frase, una última confesión:

\- Llevo soñando contigo tanto tiempo, Remus.

Como si hubiese apretado un gatillo, Sirius siente cómo Remus le empuja hasta que ya no puede empujar más. Tiene la espalda contra la pared y sus manos enredándosele en el pelo. Le está besando como nunca le había besado nadie

Le obliga a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y a abrir la boca un poco más. Tiene las manos tan apretadas en el jersey de Remus que piensa que en cualquier momento se le van a romper los dedos, pero no quiere soltarse. Sin pensarlo, le rodea la cadera con una pierna y lo atrae más hacia él. Remus responde, acorralándolo todavía más contra la pared de piedra, apresando su muslo con una mano que Sirius sólo sabría describir como _tan grande_. Remus tira de su pelo y no tiene más remedio que dejar de besarle y obedecer. Antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, le está lamiendo el cuello mientras la mano en su pierna sube un poco más y lo agarra con fuerza.

Lo retiene contra la pared, cogiéndole el culo y manteniendo su pierna levantada, con el pelo enredado en la otra mano y besándole el cuello; Sirius no puede retener el gemido que nace en su pecho y huye hacia arriba. Se sorprende al escuchar lo desesperada que suena su voz. Se muere porque le toque más. Quiere tocarle más. Aprovecha que Remus parece olvidarse de su pelo por un momento para bajar la vista. Ve sus manos aún aferradas al jersey y _¿qué cojones hace ahí ese jersey todavía?._ No lo entiende, y a Sirius lo que no entiende no le gusta.

Suelta el cuello de la prenda, que claudica debajo de sus manos, y busca su final en la cadera. Quiere quitarlo de en medio porque _de verdad_ que no entiende qué hace ahí todavía. Pero, por alguna razón, el jersey sigue en su sitio y él no parece poder concentrarse en nada porque los pantalones empiezan a apretarle y ésta seguro de que eso que nota entre las piernas no es que Remus sea un flacucho y se le noten los huesos debajo de la piel, es que está tan encolerizado como él.

\- Remus - _¿por qué tiene que sonar tan desesperado?_ \- Remus... el jersey... tu jersey.

Remus emerge de su cuello y le mira con los ojos entreabiertos. Sirius desearía no tener la boca tan seca de repente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi jersey?

Sirius debería contestar, debería poder, pero _joder, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?_ No entiende cómo puede tener esa expresión tan tranquila cuando él está ardiendo por dentro. La mirada de Remus se oscurece y deja entrever una sonrisa entre divertida y maléfica. Sirius no puede dejar de mirarle. Abre la boca y coge aire, buscando su voz, que tiene que estar en alguna parte.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius? -está sonriendo, _sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo,_ lo tiene acorralado en todos los sentidos y lo está disfrutando -. Dime.

Puede que no sea capaz de hablar, pero no llegará el día en el que esté indefenso. Si Remus quiere comenzar ese juego, Sirius también tiene armas entre las que escoger. Deja escapar un sonido a medio camino entre un gemido y un quejido sin dejar de mirarle. Echa las caderas hacia delante y aprieta la pierna que tiene enrollada en Remus en un movimiento sinuoso que no tiene nada de casual ni de inocente La fachada de impasibilidad que Remus mantenía hasta ese momento se resquebraja. Deja salir un gruñido y se apoya en la pared que sigue detrás de Sirius.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tocarle. Siempre que parece que no puede tentarle más, Remus le sorprende con algo nuevo. Sirius se olvida por completo del _maldito_ jersey. Sus manos suben por el cuerpo de Remus hasta llegar a su cuello y descubre que, si se lo propone, puede ser violentamente delicado en las circunstancias adecuadas. Las yemas de sus dedos acarician despacio la piel de Remus, subiendo por esa cicatriz que tiene en el cuello y le llega justo hasta la mandíbula.

La tiene tan cerca que podría lamerla y, por primera vez, no tiene que contenerse.

Se acerca despacio y acaricia con la lengua el final de la cicatriz con una delicadeza que realmente no sabía que poseía. Remus no reacciona, se queda muy quieto, observándole con la mirada oscura. Sirius se separa un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarle los labios, mirarlos de verdad. Los acaricia con los dedos, siguiendo la línea de su contorno. Ha soñado tantas veces con los labios de Remus que podría llorar y correrse al mismo tiempo sólo por tenerlos tan cerca.

Vuelve a moverse contra su cuerpo; su cuerpo infinito, que se levanta por encima de él, que parece que no acaba nunca. Cuando Sirius nota que su voz vuelve a él, no puede controlar que salga de su boca en un susurro desesperado. No sabe qué está diciendo hasta que se escucha a sí mismo.

\- Quiero tocarte, Lunático -entierra los dedos en sus rizos- Quiero tocarte, quiero tocarte -parece que solloza de desesperación-. Quítate la ropa, Remus, quiero tocarte.

Hay algo en la mirada de Remus que Sirius no había visto nunca. Hay una desesperación desmedida en sus ojos mientras se deshace de la ropa que le cubre el torso. Sirius siente cómo Remus le aprisiona con fuerza contra la pared, abriéndole las piernas todavía más con un movimiento de sus caderas.

No puede evitar gemir mientras se besan y las manos de Remus le tocan por todo el cuerpo. Le desabrocha los pocos botones de su camisa que todavía resisten y se deshace de ella, le acaricia los pezones con los pulgares, le agarra de la cintura como si fuese a escaparse, le toca el culo y se acuerda entonces de que todavía llevan los pantalones puestos. Sirius no puede evitar moverse todo lo que puede contra su cuerpo. Está notando la piel desnuda de Remus contra la suya propia y no puede pensar en nada más. En su mundo ahora mismo sólo existen ellos dos.

Entre los besos, Sirius consigue sacar la fuerza suficiente como para acariciar su pelo, acariciar su cara con los pulgares. Algo cambia en los movimientos de Remus, que pierden esa fuerza desmedida que acompaña a la desesperación. Su forma de devorarle cambia y ahora le besa con calma, cada vez más despacio hasta que ya no le está besando.

Con la frente apoyada contra la suya, se muerde el labio inferior y Sirius espera casi sin respirar.

\- Te quiero tanto -susurra despacio, con los ojos todavía cerrados-. Te quiero tanto, Sirius.

Está perdido. Sirius sabe que está perdido y no podría tener más ganas de no volver a encontrarse. Lo único que tiene claro es que quiere aferrarse a Remus y que no va a querer soltarlo nunca.

\- Llévame a la cama -si no se conociera bien pensaría que está suplicando.

Remus abre los ojos en ese momento y se queda quieto, mirándole con una expresión que guarda tantas cosas que Sirius es incapaz de descifrarla del todo. No tarda en volver a besarle, lo abraza despacio y Sirius no puede evitar rodear su cuello con los brazos. Se quedan así un momento, sin moverse apenas, sin devorarse con la lengua; parece que ninguno tuviese el valor para hacerlo, como si no quisieran romper la magia que están creando a su alrededor.

Es Remus el que comienza a moverse despacio, con la precisión estratega con la que mueve su varita para conjurar un hechizo; y Sirius sabe que el hombre-lobo es incapaz de hacer mal un hechizo. Con pasos lentos, los lleva hasta la cama, dándole besos pausados. Le besa los labios, las mejillas y vuelve a las comisuras de la boca. Sirius está tan concentrado en su contacto que apenas es consciente de que ya está tumbado en la cama. Remus se acomoda sobre él, abriéndole de nuevo las piernas muy despacio, reclamando ese espacio que parece haber sido creado para su cuerpo.

Una descarga muy parecida a la electricidad recorre su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y no puede evitar estremecerse. Se concede un segundo para volver en sí antes de arremeter. Devora a Remus de nuevo, gimiendo contra sus labios, explorando su torso desnudo con manos hambrientas. No soporta un momento más sin conocer todos los rincones de ese cuerpo. Se mueve contra él y Remus responde. Le coge las manos y las aprisiona contra la cama, sobre su cabeza. Sirius abre los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la mirada del hombre-lobo, que parece a punto de ponerse a aullar.

Sirius abre la boca para protestar cuando Remus se acerca a su cuello y susurra:

\- Me vas a matar -deja una ristra de besos sobre su yugular-. Como sigas así me vas a matar.

Sirius habría jurado que él era el más desesperado de los dos, el que se asomaba al precipicio con la certeza de que iba a lanzarse al vacío. Pero algo en la voz tosca de Remus le dice que no está sólo en la caída y que, desde luego, no ha sido el primero en tirarse. Esa certeza le hace retorcerse de nuevo, dispuesto a hundirlos a ambos. Remus gruñe y responde embistiendo con fuerza. Sirius vuelve a gemir, sin la más mínima intención de esconderse; ya no.

\- No me hagas esperar más -desafía.

O suplica. Si es sincero consigo mismo, hace rato que es incapaz de distinguir la una de la otra. Su voz suena rota, rozando áspera las paredes de su garganta. Remus comienza a liberar sus muñecas y el pensamiento de volver a tocarlo por todas partes vuelve a él. Pero Remus le está lamiendo, pasa la lengua por sus pezones, le acaricia las costillas y sigue bajando, y todas las ideas que tenía Sirius en la cabeza desaparecen de golpe. Levanta un poco las caderas; esta vez sí es una súplica. La voz se le escapa en un sollozo ininteligible cuando _por fin_ siente las manos de Remus tirar de sus pantalones y liberarlo.

Está desnudo bajo la mirada de Remus. Completamente desnudo y a punto de romperse. Sirius piensa que no podría ser más feliz ni aunque lo intentase. Entonces Remus lo toma entre los dedos y lo besa despacio. Es un beso tan violentamente casto que hace que le tiemble todo el cuerpo. Se agarra a las sábanas y estira el cuello con necesidad. No quiere perderse ni un segundo de lo que está pasando y al mismo tiempo no puede soportarlo. Cuando siente sus intenciones, da un par de bocanadas de aire. Quiere verle, quiere poder grabar en su mente el momento en el que Remus lo devore. Se da prisa en recuperar el coraje y baja la mirada justo para ver el momento en el que desaparece en la boca del hombre-lobo. La visión es completamente abrumadora. Remus mantiene los ojos cerrados, concentrado en hacerle perder la cabeza poco a poco. Comienza a llevar un ritmo lento que le arranca gemidos desesperados; es una tortura y es delicioso. Sirius quiere acariciar los rizos que le caen sobre el rostro, apartarlos y poder contemplarlo más abiertamente; y aunque tiene miedo de romper una imagen que ya es perfecta, las ganas son más fuertes. Remus alza la mirada al sentir el gesto y lo hace acercarse un poco más al abismo. Se descubren el uno al otro de nuevo y se adoran en la intimidad que comparten. El hombre-lobo no abandona su cometido en ningún momento, completamente entregado a ello. Acaricia sus muslos y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Sirius no puede quererlo más. Piensa en lo terriblemente bello que resulta verlo entre sus piernas. Siente su contacto en todo el cuerpo, cómo juega con la lengua en él. Piensa en lo vulnerable que se siente bajo sus manos y lo poco que le asusta estar a su merced. Sin darse cuenta, ha comenzado claudicar, a decir su nombre en una súplica. Remus le devuelve la mirada y, experto, lo libera despacio. Es como volver a la superficie, respirar y descubrir que quiere volver a hundirse.

\- Quiero besarte -su voz se rompe, a medio camino entre un susurro y un quejido.

Remus sonríe; le dedica una sonrisa completamente nueva. Es un gesto cómplice, tranquilo, pero también hay algo nuevo, algo que Sirius no había visto nunca antes pero que resulta tan natural en su rostro que tiene la certeza de que lleva mucho tiempo dentro de él. Lo contempla embobado mientras se acerca, colocándose de nuevo sobre él. En cuanto vuelve a tenerlo al alcance de la mano, besa sus labios con un hambre renovada. Lo abraza con todo el cuerpo y, sin perder ni un segundo, comienza a forcejear con los pantalones que todavía lo separan de él. Remus suelta una risa que por un momento casi consigue distraerle. Lo ayuda y termina de desnudarse antes de volver al lugar que, si cualquiera preguntase a Sirius, es el que le corresponde en el mundo.

No pierde el tiempo. Busca a Remus; acaricia su estómago, bajando hasta que encuentra su erección. La toma entre los dedos sin pensárselo dos veces y comienza a moverse con desesperación. Al hombre-lobo le resulta ya imposible mantener una fachada de serenidad, es evidente. Se deja tocar, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el contacto. Las ganas de besarle son tan poderosas que por un momento parece que van a superar a las ganas de no dejar de contemplarlo nunca. Por fin tiene a Remus retorciéndose entre sus manos. Tiene la certeza de que si sigue dándole vueltas volverá a echarse a llorar allí mismo.

Y, sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en lo _guapo_ que es, en lo bien que le sienta estar jadeando así sobre Sirius. Levanta la mano que tiene libre y le acaricia una mejilla, paseando las yemas por su cara hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos. Remus abre los ojos y lo mira con una intensidad que Sirius podría haber esperado, pero no por ello dejaría de afectarle tanto.

\- Joder, estás precioso.

Remus cierra los ojos de nuevo y suelta un gemido suave y entrecortado antes de volver a besarle con fuerza. Concentrado en corresponder de nuevo ese baile entre sus labios, no puede evitar la expresión de sorpresa que se le escapa al sentir cómo la mano _enorme_ de Remus los coge a los dos. Los mueve a ambos, el uno contra el otro, sin dejar escapar la mano de Sirius, que continúa acariciando la erección del hombre-lobo bajo su mando.

Ambos dejan de pensar en nada más. Se mueven juntos, cada vez más rápido, gimiendo, respirando el mismo aliento. Se besan con desesperación, sintiendo las pulsaciones del otro en las yemas de los dedos. Cuando por fin estallan, Sirius está seguro de que todo el castillo ha podido escucharle gritar el nombre de Remus contra sus labios; pero no podría importarle menos. Siguen besándose, disfrutando de las descargas de placer que todavía siguen atacando sus cuerpos.

Su cuerpo comienza a relajarse y Sirius no pierde la oportunidad de seguir devorando a Remus. Lo abraza y los hace girar para quedar sobre él y dejarlo descansar. Besa despacio la cicatriz que adorna su mandíbula, escuchando la carcajada suave que este deja escapar. _No llegará el día en el que se haya cansado de escuchar esa risa_. Recorre su cuello hasta que encuentra otra marca en su pecho. La acaricia con los dedos concentrándose en el vaivén relajado de su respiración. Apoya la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Remus, cierra los ojos y, por fin, se queda completamente quieto. Está tan relajado, tan tranquilo, que podría quedarse dormido allí mismo. La rabia, la desesperación y la tristeza de los últimos días han desaparecido por completo de su mente. Ahora, escucha los latidos bajo sus oídos y respira llevando el mismo ritmo. Remus le acaricia suavemente el pelo, devolviendo el orden a los mechones enmarañados. Sirius no puede dejar de sonreír.

Tras pasar un tiempo acomodados en el silencio, Sirius nota un beso en la frente. Se inclina un poco hacia el contacto, queriendo alargarlo lo máximo posible. En cuanto siente cesar el gesto, se yergue sobre un codo y se arrastra en un movimiento perezoso hasta que ambos quedan a la misma altura. Se miran a los ojos durante lo que parece una eternidad y el segundo más corto de sus existencias al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Remus descansan en la curva de su espalda, trazando caricias lánguidas sobre su piel. Sirius se estremece, todavía con el cuerpo demasiado sensible. Traza un camino vago por el pecho del hombre-lobo, subiendo hasta su cuello. Dejando descansar la palma contra su piel, se humedece los labios, todavía sonriendo.

\- Ahora que puedo tocarte no sé cómo voy a conseguir dejar de hacerlo.

Remus enrojece de golpe, con los ojos como platos. _Como si hubiese dicho algo que no fuese completamente evidente_. La sonrisa de Sirius se amplía mientras lo observa intentar responder y fallar. Remus desvía la mirada y vuelve a intentarlo.

\- ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? -suelta, incrédulo- ¿Cómo puedes soltar esas cosas sin morirte de vergüenza?

Su expresión puede que sea de reproche, de desaprobación, pero sus brazos afianzan el abrazo en torno a Sirius, que deja escapar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Talento natural -desafía con tono divertido.

Remus recupera entonces la compostura, aunque no consigue desprenderse del rubor que le cubre hasta las orejas. Vuelve a mirarlo con intensidad y hay un brillo en sus ojos que Sirius sólo ha visto cuando se dispone a romper las normas sin ser pillado en el intento. Nota un escalofrío bajar desde su estómago y su sonrisa se congela por un momento. Remus lleva una mano a sus labios y lo acaricia despacio con el pulgar.

\- Igual deberíamos ocupar tu boca con otra cosa para que dejes de decir ese tipo de tonterías.

 _Definitivamente_ , Sirius no se esperaba eso. Esta vez es él quien intenta responder y no puede, pero su forma de fallar es mucho menos elegante. Balbucea intentando devolver el desafío primero, e intentando aceptar - _suplicar_ \- después. Remus rompe a reír ante el espectáculo y Sirius cree _de verdad_ que en cualquier momento va a desmayarse de la vergüenza. Pero también sabe perfectamente que cualquier cosa merece la pena con tal de verle reír así.

Por fin, el hombre-lobo le devuelve su atención y atrapa sus labios en un beso. Le abraza con fuerza y Sirius se deshace de nuevo. Los latidos de su corazón le golpean los oídos y deja de pensar por completo. Mañana podrá subir a la torre más alta del castillo y gritarle al cielo _por fin_ que está enamorado de Remus Lupin; hoy todo su mundo queda confinado entre las cuatro paredes que los rodean, todo empieza y acaba en el espacio inexistente entre sus cuerpos. Todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora está en orden si ha valido para traerlo hasta aquí.

_Este es su sitio._


End file.
